Icy Blue and Crystal Clear
by PGNarutoFan
Summary: Sakura is looking at a boy, imaginary, the perfect cross of Naruto and Sasuke. "And then the screaming started, and this time, it just wouldn't stop."


Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Or Sakura. (Sigh)

**_Icy Blue and Crystal Clear_**

February 7th- Day 1

Hi! Well, maybe I shouldn't introduce myself. But anyway, to anyone who is reading this, I'm Sakura Haruno and I'm fourteen years young. I live in the village of Konoha with my parents.

Oh, I guess I should mention that I live in the largest shinobi village in the world. And we have definitely seen some tough times around here. For example, our leader, the Third Hokage, recently passed away battling to save our village from Orochimaru. That's how I met Tsunade, one of the legendary three Sannin of Konoha. She's now the Fifth Hokage.

The Fourth Hokage reined in our village for quite awhile until the Kyuubi nine tails attacked our village. He sealed the beast in my best friend, Uzumaki Naruto. He's had a huge crush on me since shinobi training school. I use to think he was just an annoying nuisance, but I know that he will achieve some of the greatest things we have ever seen.

We became best friends when we were assigned the same team. We became Konoha Team 7, with me, Haruno Sakura, the beauty AND brains. Uzumaki Naruto, the determination and potential of many a great ninja. And not to mention Uchiha Sasuke. He's the team heartthrob. All the girls go crazy over him. Well, that was until just recently. Our team leader is Hatake Kakashi. He trained under the Fourth Hokage, for lord's sake.

Sasuke-kun and his drive to seek revenge on his brother, Itachi, drove him to follow Orochimaru, one of the legendary Sannin, in order to find power. Since that night, I've been training under Tsunade, becoming her apprentince. Naruto-kun left some time after Sasuke to follow Jiraiya, the last of the sannin three. He will become the best ninja Konoha, or any shinobi village has ever seen. It's just that I wonder how he will defeat Sasuke. It's basically impossible to change Sasuke's mind at this point. He wants to kill Itachi. And that's all he's ever wanted.

My point here is to describe the guy I've always seen. It's always been a combination of Sasuke and Naruto.

_Ever since he left..._

He's always had Sasuke's heartthrob appearance, that cool, calm, confident, laid-back approach. Kinda like sensei.

_He's gone now, because you couldn't-_

But he has brown hair. Well, lightish brown hair. Even with Sasuke-kun's raven black hair, Naruto-kun's blonde hair dominates. In between. Almost.

_You're a stupid, annoying, dumb, cranky fangirl, Sakura. You always have-_

He has a tall, slender frame. He's muscular, but not in a bulky way. I still think I could beat him in an arm wrestling contest.

_GO AWAY, SAKURA! YOU JUST GET IN THE WAY!_

But, it's his eyes that get me. (Every time.)

_DON'T GO, SASUKE! IF YOU JUST STAY, WE'LL GROW UP, WE'LL GET MARRIED, WE'LL FALL IN LOVE! WE'LL DO ANYTHING AND EVERYTHING YOU WANT!_

His eyes are the color of Naruto's. But, the depth, the determination-

_The screams, Naruto. They never stop. Nevereverneverneverevernevereverneverevernever- Always screaming._

It's still there. The depth, it screams the soul of a broken boy, always kind, begging for kindness in return.

_But Sakura, it's not fair! Why do you like him? Look at his hair!_

And I just pushed him off. Always. Never gave him a chance.

_Naruto, I'm sorry! I'll take you out for ramen! We'll be friends, we'll be the best friends! Inseperable! Together forever!_

But this in between boy, with the soul of Naruto right behind his eyes.

_People do crazy things for friends, right, Sakura? I'll be fine._

And then, when this new boy was sad. His eyes seemed to turn the color of black ice. Onyx. That just seem to go on forever and stop right there. The color and sound of heartbreak.

_It's okay, Sakura. We'll do it when I come back, ok? Just for a while. _

_No Naruto don't leave me alone, not now. Sasuke can wait. The promise-it doesn't matter. Just stay with me._

And that's when her world went black. And she just stood there, screaming.

Staring holes into her, was that boy. The icy blue and crystal clear eyes of heartbreak and depression and death-

And the screaming started again. This time,

It just wouldn't stop.

(Neverevereverevereverevereverevereverevereverevereverevereverevereverever)


End file.
